This invention relates to a deflectable biopsy catheter.
Biopsy is a commonly performed surgical procedure in which tissue samples are obtained for diagnostic purposes. Such a procedure requires cutting a tissue sample and then retrieving the cut sample. In this application, sampling forceps are typically carried on the distal end of a catheter and positioned around a tissue portion selected for removal and diagnosis. The sampling forceps cut the selected tissue and retain the sample so that it is removed from the patient's body along with the catheter.